


Grandmaster to Move

by Vongchild



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 2nd Person, Character Study, Gellert Grindelwald is a serial abuser, M/M, No Beta No Problem, Triggery shit, dead dove do not eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongchild/pseuds/Vongchild
Summary: Credence is not the first. He will not be the last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> seriously i warned you you're on your own from here

1.  
Credence is not your first. 

2.  
You gaze across the table at Newt Scamander and think that he is young, and he is handsome enough. In the right hands, he might even be what you would term impressionable. Not your hands, however. You decided when you first met him that it would require far more energy than it is worth to even begin to turn him to your side.

You ask, “What does Albus Dumbledore see in you?” because you imagine Albus Dumbledore sees the same things you do.

Scamander has wide, thin lips - his most striking feature. You imagine those lips around Dumbledore’s cock, and it is comforting to think that, beneath all the self-righteous airs your old confederate puts on, he is just as much of a monster as you are. There was a time when you knew Albus’s mind as intimately as you know your own. You were a matched set then - you cannot imagine any other way to grow. 

So: you have your projects, and you imagine Albus has his.

3.  
Credence is not your first. He will not be your last. 

4.  
When you were a much younger man than you are now, you used to spend long summer afternoons in Godric’s Hollow playing Wizard’s Chess with Albus. You were equally matched, but your strategies differed. 

You were quicker to sacrifice pieces.

Albus set traps. 

If Scamander is still alive, it means he must yet serve some purpose.

Best to snip that rose before the bud can bloom. 

5.  
Percival Graves - the real one, whose skin you now wear, whose life you now live - was sent to study you. There was less gray in his hair than there is in yours. You knew who he was when you met him.

You took him in. Welcomed him to your circle. Told him just enough to keep him hooked and too little for him to spoil any of your plans. Whispered in his ear about how special he was and how good you would be to him and wrung his secrets from him and in the end he’d given you so much that there was hardly anything left of him to kill. 

Sometimes when you slide his wand between your fingers, you think about his mouth.

6.  
People are always easiest when they’re hurting. You give Credence scraps of affection and he eats from your palm.

7.  
You surprise Credence, the first time. 

Later, he learns to beg for it. 

8.  
Albus sets traps. You sacrifice pieces. You underestimate Credence. You have never seen a pawn become a queen. 

And he is _magnificent._

In the wreckage, the afterglow, you feel the thrill of victory, of those long summer afternoons and toppling Albus’s king - a taste all the sweeter when it comes unexpectedly. 

You will not mourn for Credence - you intend to celebrate him, his sacrifice for the greater good--

9.  
You are, when you least expect it, outplayed.

10.  
Credence was not your first. He will not be your last. 

In custody, you dream of Scamander’s sweet mouth.


End file.
